


A Good Dom

by plisetskees



Series: Virus and Trip Act Out My Kinks [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caning, Dom!Virus, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sub!Trip, Whipping, holy shit a LOT of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus is the best dominant that Trip could have ever asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Dom

**Author's Note:**

> uh so ive never done a bdsm scene like this but i have a vivid imagination  
> this might be a 'trip and virus are actually friends/family/lovers AU' idk i just sort of ignored the fact that they don't really like each other and made virus be a caring partner and dom bc i had a mighty need for this fic to be written  
> I feel like /I/ need aftercare after this... which might explain why the ending is a bit rushed

Virus was a good dom.

That was all Trip could think as the older man was binding him. He used a gentle touch, and whispered dirty things as his hands moved expertly over Trip's body.

"Such a good little slut. So submissive, letting me tie you up any way I want to." Virus cooed as he tied a knot on Trip's back. "I'm going to fuck you until you're begging me to stop. I'm going to tear that sweet ass in two. And you're going to love every second of it."

Trip's cock jumped at the words, and he felt himself clench around the plug in his ass. God, did Virus know exactly what to say to get Trip going. He wanted to moan for Virus to hurry up, and squirm in his bindings, but he knew that that would end with him being gagged our tied up tighter. And, since he was a good sub, he would play by the rules to avoid punishment. 

"These red ropes look so striking against your skin… I can't wait to see those beautiful marks they leave behind." Virus' voice was barely above a whisper, but it still made the hair on Trip's neck stand up. Trip loved Virus' voice. 

Finally, Virus kissed the base of Trip's neck, and Trip knew that he was done tying. Virus had opted to tie Trip in a kneeling position, with his hands held behind his back. His calves were bound to his thighs, which were forced open by the tie. This was a tie Trip knew well; it was one of Virus's favorites, and it left Trip completely immobile. 

"Since you were a good boy when I tied you, I'm going to give you a choice tonight." Virus kept his voice low. "Do you want to use your toys, or mine?" 

That was a loaded question, and Trip wasn't quite sure which one he wanted. Trip's toys were more vanilla; vibrators and dildoes and buttplugs. They were all things that were designed to give pleasure. Virus' toys were the kinkier ones. He had an array of whips, crops, paddles, gags, and clamps. These were things that were designed to bring pain.

At first, Trip almost opened his mouth to ask- no, beg- for his own toys. But then, he thought about his choice. Virus never gave a good and a bad choice; both always had consequences. They each had their pleasures as well, and Trip wanted to chose the one that would give him the most pleasure. 

"You may speak," Virus prompted. 

"Your toys." Trip's voice was hoarse from not being used. He didn't have the time to properly think through that decision, but thought he would be fine. If Virus used Trip's toys, there was a good chance he would torture the younger man with them for hours before Trip would be able to cum. That would almost be as painful as the 30 or so minutes that Virus would subject him to with his toys. He had never used Virus' toys while he was bound in such a way, though.

"And you're sure?" Virus asked.

"Yes, sir." It would be fine, Trip was sure.

"Mmm, good boy." Virus stood up, and ran his hands through Trip's hair before walking away. Since Trip was turned away, he couldn't see what Virus was going to come back with.

As it turned out, he wasn't going to see anything. Virus had walked back to Trip's kneeling body, and wrapped a silk tie around his eyes. This was something Trip was used to, but it put him on edge. He didn't know what it would be like to have Virus use his toys on him without being able to move, and the loss of his sight added to his nervousness.

Virus must have noticed Trip's body tense, because a soft hand stroked his face for a moment. "Is this okay?"

"This is fine." Trip said, trying to will away his anxiety. He would be fine. There was always a bit of nervousness before trying something new. Trip remembered that the first time Virus brought out his toys, he felt this way. The first time Virus tied trip up before he fucked him, he felt this. So, Trip was sure he would be okay.

Virus made a noise in the back of his throat, and didn't let his hand drop from Trip's face. Trip knew that he wasn't convinced. Even though the older man seemed cold and uncaring, that didn't apply in the bedroom. He was a good dom, and he made sure his sub was happy. He had never once overstepped any boundaries, and made sure everything he did was safe, sane, and consensual.

Trip was thankful for that.

After a moment, when Trip didn't say anything, Virus let go of his face and walked away, and Trip's anxiety came back. It only grew as he heard Virus going through his box of toys, unable to see what was going to be used on him. He told himself that everything would be okay, and that this was for his own pleasure as much as it was Virus'. 

The click of Virus' shoes on the marble floor brought Trip back to what was really happening. Virus had finished selecting his toys, and was coming back to use them on Trip. That was fine. Trip focused on breathing deeply, and mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

Virus stopped at Trip's back, and Trip jumped as he felt the ends of a flogger suddenly run down his back. His whole body was on edge, and every sensation felt so much more intense. He didn't know if it was due to his lack of sight, or his immobility, but the familiar feeling of leather tickling his back made him gasp out.

"Trip, what is our safeword?" Virus asked, and Trip was so grateful that Virus had elected to ignore the gasp. The thought of being gagged just then made Trip more than uncomfortable. 

"Red." Trip repeated. Virus had drilled the safeword into his head from the very first time they had played like this. He could say it in his sleep. Normally, Virus wouldn't have asked Trip this, but he must have still not believed that Trip was entirely into his subspace.

"Good boy," Virus said, and Trip could almost hear his smile in his voice. Without warning, the leather strips of the flog hit his ass, hard. It was all Trip could do not to cry out; he hadn't expected the hit. 

When the next one hit, Trip was ready, and took it way better. It hit him on the opposite asscheek, and Trip steeled himself so that he barely even jumped.

"Such a good boy…" Virus muttered to himself as he hit Trip once again. "Staying so still and so quiet."

He hit Trip 5 more times, and then threw the flog to the floor. But Trip knew that wasn't the end.

Sure enough, Virus moved from the flog to a crop. He rubbed it on Trip's ass, and then planted two hard smacks on each cheek. He hit Trip again, and again, and again, before finally tapping the base of the plug in Trip's asshole lightly.

Trip had to grit his teeth to keep himself from moaning out. He hadn't expected the sudden jolt of pleasure, and had gotten so far into his subspace that he had almost forgotten about his aching, dripping cock. It was Virus' turn for pleasure, he knew his was going to come soon.

"Trip, would you like to suck my cock?" Virus suddenly stopped hitting him. There was an almost unnoticeable tone of need in his voice, and if Trip likely wouldn't have noticed it if he had his eyesight. 

"Yes, sir. Please, sir." Trip sounded far more wanton and needy. It made Virus chuckle, and walk to Trip's front.

Trip felt hot breath on his ear, and realized that Virus must be knelt down in front of him. "Of course a filthy little slut like you wants to suck my cock. But do you think I'd let some pathetic little whore just put their mouth on me? Do you think I would ever sink that low?" Virus whispered into Trip's ear, and Trip winced, which probably went unseen by Virus. Trip was okay with being called a slut and a whore during play, in fact he liked it. But Virus was taking it too far.

Virus pulled away, and walked back behind Trip. "Your mouth doesn't deserve my cock. But, maybe I can use your ass. Do you want me to fuck you in the ass, slut?" Virus asked. 

"Yes, sir," Trip said, a little unenthusiastically. The dirty talk was really offputting to him, and he was effectively out of his subspace. He didn't want to hear it anymore. "Actually... Yellow." The words were out before he could even think about them.

"What do you want me to stop?" Virus immediately dropped the dominant tone and adopted a more concerned one. He was a good dom.

"The dirty talk. I don't like it that degrading." Trip said.

"Got it." Virus said. He knelt down to run his hand through Trip's hair softly. For a moment, that's all he did, until Trip slowly started to slip back into his subspace. 

"Are you ready to start again, Trip?" Virus asked in a soft voice. 

"Yes, sir." Trip answered. He felt better now that that was off his chest, and was ready to finish the scene.

"Good… I want to try something new." Virus said, and walked to Trip. "Will you let me hit you with this?"

Something heavy was placed on Trip's back, and Trip jumped. He had never seen whatever toy Virus had, but had done enough research to take a guess at what it was. A long, wooden cane. 

It would hurt, yeah. But Trip was willing to try new things. The crop and flog had hurt at first, and he had come to love that. The failed dirty talk had offput him just enough to make him ready for the scene to end, so he decided to give it a try and get it over with.

"Yes, sir. You can hit me." Trip said. 

Without a word, Virus rubbed Trip's ass with the cane. That went on for a while, and Trip slowly got used to the sensation of cool wood on his hot, stinging skin.

"And you're sure?" Virus asked again.

"Yes, sir." Trip answered. 

"Alright." The cane left Trip's ass. "I'm going to hit you now."

And with that small warning, a loud smack rang out in the room, and Trip felt a stinging pain on his ass. It hurt, a lot. It couldn't even compare to the crop. He couldn't stop himself from crying out loudly in pain. 

"Sorry, sir," Trip hurriedly spit out. If Virus put a gag on him, he was done. He wouldn't be able to finish the scene.

"It's alright if you make noise for now. I understand the first time is intense." Virus responded, and Trip felt a little better. "I'm going to hit you 5 more times. And then I'll fuck you."

Trip nodded, and braced himself for another hit. This one was harder, and Trip once again screamed out. It hurt so much more, and Trip could feel his eyes start to burn as tears spilled out and were soaked up by the blindfold covering his eyes.

And then another hit. Trip was sure the cane was cutting into his skin, and that he would need some serious aftercare to be able to walk the next day.

Virus hit him again, and he seemed like he was using all of his strength. Trip was sobbing loudly at this point. He wad in so much pain, and he didn't know how he was going to handle another hit, let alone three.

"Red," The word left his lips as Virus raised his arm for the 4th hit. He immediately dropped the cane with a loud clatter, and reached down to pull the plug from Trip's ass. "Red! Get this off of me! Red, please!"

Trip was in pain all over. He was into his subspace enough that he didn't feel the soreness from kneeling for so long, but now it was excruciating. He started to feel closed in by the ropes binding him, and started to hyperventilate. He had been yanked out of his trance too fast, and he was terrified. He couldn't breathe, and his heart beat so quickly he felt like he was going to go into cardiac arrest. 

Virus was immediately at Trip's front, yanking off the blindfold. He stroked at Trip's face, and started untying the knots at Trip's chest.

"Red, Virus, please let me move," Trip breathed out. He sounded utterly terrified. Virus reached behind him, and pulled a pair of safety scissors out of his pocket. He cut into the rope, allowing Trip to free his limbs and finally stretch out. 

Finally, Trip was free, and Virus looked at Trip with concern. "Can I touch you?"

Trip wiped at his eyes and nodded. Now that he could move, things were feeling better. 

Without missing a beat, Virus scooped him up in his arms and carried him to his large bed. Trip was shocked; the older man rarely let anyone but himself in his bed. 

"I'm going to run you a bath and get you some skin-soothing lotion. Will you be okay alone?" Virus asked, and Trip nodded, still a little teary.

After a few minutes, which Trip spend staring at the wall without thinking, Virus returned. He wore a fluffy white bathrobe instead of the fancy dress clothes he had been wearing. He walked to the bed and picked Trip back up and carried him to the bathroom. 

It was a little embarrassing, Trip would have to admit. Virus doted on him, almost making Trip feel childlike. But as Virus lowered Trip into the bathtub, and sunk down into the water behind him and held onto him tightly, Trip decided he didn't mind right then.

Yeah, Virus was a good dom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first bdsm fic so please tell me if this isnt safe sane and consensual!!! i feel like ill have a lot of it in this series so id love to improve and write healthier bdsm


End file.
